1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to database management, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for simultaneously accessing identical volume-managed disks or disk groups.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Modern developments in manufacturing processes have brought forth the need for complex and innovative methods of tracking and documenting the many steps involved in such processes. Today""s manufacturing processes, particularly semiconductor manufacturing processes, call for a large number of important steps. Because of the importance of these process steps, a large number of data files are generated to properly document their processes and their completion.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices requires a number of discrete process steps to create a packaged semiconductor circuit device from raw semiconductor material. The various processes, from the initial manufacture of the semiconductor material, the slicing of the semiconductor crystal into individual wafers, the fabrication stages (etching, doping, ion implanting, or the like), to the packaging and final testing of the completed device, are so different from one another and specialized that the processes may be performed in different facilities in remote regions of the globe. These steps result in a large amount of data that must be tracked, stored, backed up, and accessed properly.
Computer systems manage large amounts of data that result from manufacturing processes, particularly manufacturing of semiconductor devices. Many data files resulting from manufacturing processes are created and analyzed. The data files can be used to monitor the performance of the manufacturing processes and make appropriate changes. Furthermore, the data files that are created during the manufacturing processes must be stored and accessed for later analysis. Interrupting a real-time process, such as a manufacturing process, in order to access and manipulate databases can be inefficient and costly.
The state-of-the-art lacks an efficient means of accessing a real-time database in a safe manner. Generally, accessing a database that is related to a manufacturing process can cause file corruption, particularly during real-time access. File corruption in a manufacturing database can cause an associated manufacturing production line to become inefficient or inoperable, resulting in large losses. Accessing a real-time manufacturing database may require a temporary shutdown of a production line, which can result in intolerable loss of revenue. Furthermore, accessing a real-time manufacturing database, without significant risks of corrupting the database, is desirable for development and testing of various products.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for simultaneous online access of volume-managed data storage. A portion of a storage media to be mirrored is identified. An independent disk-mirror split-off process on the identified portion of the storage media to be mirrored is performed to produce a data mirror that is capable of being independently accessed.
In another aspect of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for simultaneous online access of volume-managed data storage. The apparatus of the present invention comprises: a computer system; at least one manufacturing tool coupled with the computer system, wherein the manufacturing tool is controlled by the computer system; a storage media coupled with the manufacturing tool, the storage media being capable of storing data from the manufacturing tool and generating a plurality of data mirrors of stored data; and a volume manager coupled with the storage media and the computer system, the volume manager being capable of controlling the storage media and independently accessing at least one data mirror within the storage media.